To Run Before You Walk
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: A new animorph goes to Japan and meets the Sohmas. I wrote this a long time ago, and I'll probably never finish it. Sorry.
1. A Chapter Where the Story Begins

To Run Before You Walk

By

Dragondolphin1990  
  
Chapter 1- Cursed? Riiiiiight...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Fruits Basket.  
  
Ten years ago, when I was five, my parents were in a terrible car crash. I was in the car with them. They died. I've been in the hospital for as long as I can remember. Before they died, I had come down with a horrible sickness. The doctors said I would never recover, that I would only get worse until I die. Once a week, a mean old man tutored me and a few other teens that also live in the hospital.  
One day, a boy who seemed about a year or two younger than me came to us. He said his name was Jake, but wouldn't say a last name. We learned that the earth is being invaded by parasitic aliens who live in your brain. They are called Yeerks. Jake and his friends, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, Tobias, and Marco, gave us an alien power to become any animal.  
Many of us had been injured from birth and could not be healed by this power, but I was one of the few ones who got healed. It was amazing because I haven't walked in ten years and now I can fly.  
Since that day, two months ago, I have acquired many morphs. My favorites are the leopard, dolphin, and eagle. I spend most of my free time flying high above buildings or swimming deep beneath waves.  
Luckily, I haven't been in any fights yet. Until one day...

Yuki Sohma walked with Tohru Honda back to Shigure's house. These past months with Tohru had been the best time in his live. He wished so hard that he could hold her, kiss her, and show his love towards her. Yet Yuki didn't want to transform into a rat. Those were the only times he truly hated the Sohma curse.

We were at Cassie's house having a meeting. The other hospital kids couldn't make it today. After the meeting, I walked with Tobias and Ax to the forest. We didn't notice the controller following us because Tobias and Ax were in human morphs. When they started morphing, the controller jumped us. I'm not sure why he followed me when the three of us darted, but he did.  
I ran, and ran, and ran. I did the only thing I could think of, morph dolphin and swim, swim, swim. The controller didn't follow me. When I got a little farther out, I morphed human.  
I was an average sized girl, about 5 foot 4 and a half or so. My hair was fairly long and dark. I had no bangs; I haven't for many years. My skin tight leotard clung tightly to my skin.  
A few minutes later, I morphed back to dolphin and headed toward what I thought was shore. I was very mistaken.

Kyo hated spending time with the dumb rat, annoying dog, and optimistic girl. Today, he hid in a desolate part of the beach, starring out into the waters. Stupid, he thought, the water shouldn't be so calming.  
He noticed something among the waves, a girl who looked like she was drowning.   
  
I finally saw a shore, and remembered to morph human. The salty water flooded into my mouth, causing me to choke. I barely noticed the orange haired boy coming to my rescue. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to shore. This action only made matters worse by dragging me under the waves. Noticing that I was drowning even more, the boy rapped his arms around me and pulled me to shore.  
I let out a harsh cough, and water poured out of my mouth. Only then did I notice that there was no boy, but a cat staring at me. Startled, I sat up. I felt like I was going to pass out.  
I'm not sure how much later it was, but a starling pink flash caused the cat to become a boy, a naked boy. I quickly looked away. Not looking, I asked, "What are you?"  
I realized what a stupid question that was because I could easily turn into a cat; however, I prefer leopards. He muttered, "I'm..."  
"Are you an Andalite?" I asked. Then, on an after thought, asked, "Are you Visser 3?"  
He was confused, "Visser? I'm a human... sort of..."  
We stared at each other a few minutes before I realized, "Where are we?"  
He was taken aback, "Japan..."  
Then I noticed that I was speaking Japanese, the language I learned in the hospital, "Toto, I guess we're not in America anymore."  
He laughed, "Wow, the dress in America is getting pretty stupid these days."  
I remembered that I was in my 'morphing suit' and said, "I don't usually dress like this."  
I laughed at my own stupidity, "Wow, I guess I know Japanese better than I thought. Oh, I'm Sarah, by the way."  
He replied, "Kyo..."  
Kyo started to walk off when I asked, "Were you that cat?"  
"Yeah... I'm a cat," he said.  
I replied, "I like cats 'cause Leopards are felines."  
"And you like leopards because?" He asked.  
"Well," I said, feeling awkward, "I, erm..."  
"Look, Sarah," he said in what was not the most hospitable manner, "You're soaked. Come on over to my house and I'll get you some normal clothes."  
I was taken aback. This Kyo didn't seem like the kind of guy to say something like that, especially to a complete stranger like myself, "T...thank you..."  
We walked at a fast rate, not talking. He seemed to be a loner.  
Eventually, we neared a house. It was amazing looking; I haven't been in a Japanese house before. We entered. I asked, "Are you sure it's all right for me to impose in your house?"  
Kyo shrugged, "You're fine."  
I was staring at how beautiful the house was. A man came in, "Wow! I didn't know you had any friends, Kyo."  
I said, "Actually, we just met."  
Kyo disappeared, returning with a pair of jeans and a big T shirt, "Bathroom's down the hall."  
I left to put on the dry clothes. The jeans were very old and the T shirt was about 4 sizes to big. I returned to where Kyo and the man were, feeling uncomfortable. The man was saying, "This could be dangerous, Kyo."  
My first thoughts were that they were Controllers, but Kyo seemed to have no clue who the Visser is. At the thought of him, I shuddered. An Andalite controller is not a good thing.  
I entered the room. The man was suddenly quiet. Kyo introduced us, "Sarah, Shigure. Shigure, Sarah."  
I held out my hand, and Shigure reluctantly shook it. Kyo asked, "What were you doing in the ocean anyway, and don't expect me to save you again."  
That reminded me, "How were you a cat?"  
Shigure glared at Kyo, who started to say something. I interrupted him, "You're Andalites, aren't you? Do you work for the Visser? Are you here to enslave the human race or save us?"  
Kyo paused, "I have no clue what you just said."  
Shigure, Kyo, and I stared at each other for a while, not sure what to say. Eventually, our staring was interrupted by a boy and a girl walking down the stairs. The boy said, "Thanks for helping me with the homework."  
The girl smiled and said, "No problem."  
The boy noticed us and said, "Oh, we have company. What are you wearing?"  
I glanced at my clothes, not sure if they looked any better than my morphing suit, "It's Kyo's."  
They both looked at Kyo. I asked, "Are you or are you not Andalites? How many times do I have to ask?"  
Kyo bluntly said, "No."  
I said, "Cool! More humans! Maybe you can help. You see, this controller was following me, so I morphed dolphin and swam here. It's not easy to get from America to Japan, you know. Do you know any Chi around here who could possibly get me home?"  
The Sohmas stared blankly. The girl said, "My name's Tohru. Erik told us about you humans. I thought they were Andalites at first, too."  
Having forgotten everything else in the room, I asked, "... Not Andalites... Then what?"  
Tohru said, "They're humans, cursed humans."  
I looked skeptically. She continued, "For someone who believes in aliens, you aren't very open minded."  
"Get an Andalite to tell me, then I'll believe," I said.  
"Perhaps we should ask Visser 3. Would you believe if he told you?" she asked.  
"NO!" I yelled, "No way!!!"  
The Chi started laughing at me. Meanwhile, the Sohmas were looking at us like we had just gone crazy.


	2. A Chapter Where Sarah Does Stuff

To Run Before You Walk

By

Dragondolphin1990  
  
Chapter 2-It was tiger, I think...  
  
Disclaimer-I still don't own either of them.  
  
I'm a fifteen year old American orphan who grew up in a hospital. That isn't exactly the kind of life I wanted. All I wanted was a mom and a dad who could somehow heal my wounds. I got five teenagers and an alien. Who cares, though? I'm finally freed of that hell house called the hospital. Trust me, you don't want to be eating cold chicken every other day for the rest of your life.  
Apparently, there aren't as many Chi in Japan as America, but who's to say the Yeerks aren't as bountiful? I met one today who is called Tohru Honda. She-erm, it-is living with three men. Three human men. Three cursed human men. My life was saved by one of those men, Kyo Sohma. My trip to Japan was... different. I was being chased by a controller, so I escaped to the ocean. I lost my bearings (which I always seem to do) and ended up swimming across the world to Japan. Don't ask how. I'm not sure of that myself.  
The other men are Yuki and Shigure Sohma. The Sohma's have a funny curse. I don't mean to be mean or anything, but I get a kick out of it. Whenever a girl hugs a guy, they turn into animals of the Chinese zodiac. I never really listened to the thing, though. I believe in astrology. I'm a Leo, by the way. I think I was born in the year of... the kangaroo? No, wait. That isn't in it... Maybe it was the shark. No, still not it. I know I'm the lion in astrology.  
Kangaroo, no. Shark, no. Lion, no. Wolf, no. Leopard, my fave animal, no. I think it was something with fur. Oh, yeah, I remember now. I was born in the year of the tiger. Why was I trying to remember again? Oh, yeah, the curse.  
"Does she have to stay?" Shigure asked.  
Tohru replied, "Yes, she will stay."  
I interrupted, "Could you stop talking like I'm not right here?"  
"Sorry," they both said.  
I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, only to see Yuki and Kyo. I asked them, "Do you guys have a computer?"  
"Yes, it's in there," Yuki said, motioning to another room.  
I went in and did a search on the year of the tiger. I'm stupid, I know. I just wanted to see what I'm like according to these people. Apparently, I'm straightforward, sensitive, short-tempered, and courageous. I'm supposed to get along with horses, dragons, and dogs, but not monkeys. I also have a lack of respect to my elders. I guess this zodiac thing is pretty true.  
Wait a minute, short-tempered! I do NOT get short tempered! Well, I am now, but... okay, so I get short-tempered sometimes. Just sue me, then.  
I get along with dogs? Isn't Shigure a dog? Stupid zodiac! It's lying!  
Unhappy with my zodiac sign, I turned off the computer and walked back to Yuki and Kyo. Kyo asked, "What'd you do?"  
"I learned I'm a tiger and I'm supposed to get along with dogs and I'm short-tempered."  
"Sarah and Shigure sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" Kyo started, but I interrupted.  
"Yeah, right. Believe what you want."  
Shigure and Tohru came into the room. Tohru said, "Sarah will be staying with us. If that's OK with everyone."  
They all seemed to agree, but I said, "But I need to get home! The others are probably worried that I got caught!"  
Tohru said, "I'll help you take care of that, if you stay with us."  
I trusted her because she is a Chi, and, therefore, she cannot be a controller, "OK, fine by me."  
Shigure said, "So it's settled. More high school girls get to live in my house... High school girls, high school girls, all for me, all for me!"  
I said, "I hope you realize that I can kick your butt."  
He shut up and scooted away from me, toward Tohru. The result: a dog. I rolled my eyes as he started chasing his tail. Tohru pulled me away before he transformed back. We went up to her room, which had a telephone of its own.  
"This is a secure line. I'll call the Chi in America to let your friends know that you're safe," she said, dialing a number, "Hello. This is Tohru, from Japan. Could you please let the Animorphs know that Sarah is here and safe? ... Okay, bye bye."  
I said, "I didn't know they know Japanese."  
She said, "We're advanced robots. Did you think we only know one language?"  
"You have a point," I said as we returned to the others.  
Shigure was human again by this point. It was getting late, so we all went to bed. Since they didn't have any extra beds, I slept on the floor in Tohru's room. That night, I didn't sleep well. I woke up having a coughing fit. Tohru was immediately by my side. She asked, "What's wrong?"  
I continued coughing for a few minutes. When I stopped, I said, "Damn. I thought that I was over this. Before I became an Animorph, I had a terrible lounge disease. The doctors said I wouldn't make it, that every day I stayed alive was a miracle. When I first morphed, I thought I had lost the illness, but obviously not."  
Tohru asked, "Do you need a doctor?"  
"I'll be fi-" I said but had another coughing fit. When it was over, I said, "Maybe a doctor wouldn't be that bad, but not until the morning. I'll morph something else for the night. Wake me up before two hours are up."  
I morphed a cat and curled up next to the Chi and fell asleep, without any coughing. I felt myself being shaken.What?  
"It has been nearly two hours. You should become human again."  
I quickly morphed human. We went to the kitchen and I helped Tohru prepare breakfast. The others woke up and came in. We ate breakfast quietly without many conversations. After we ate, I felt my breathing become short and shallow. My chest tightened and the coughing began. It lasted for an eternity. When I finally caught my breath, I said, "I think I need a doctor..."  
I passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
((Yuki's Point Of View))  
  
Sarah was coughing and then she passed out. Shigure did the only thing he could, run around like an idiot. I took the phone and called Hatori.  
"Hello."  
"Hello."  
"Yuki? Why are you calling?"  
"There is this girl at our house and she just passed out. Before she lost consciousness, she said she needed a doctor."  
"I'll be right over."  
Kyo said, "If Hatori knows she's here, it's only a matter of time before Akito knows."  
Tohru said, "I hope Sarah's OK."  
Shigure finally calmed down when Hatori arrived. He answered the door and let Hatori enter, "This is Tohru."  
Hatori bent down to the unconscious girl, "What happened?"  
Tohru said, "Last night, she told me that the doctors at the hospital told her she wouldn't make it much longer. Today, she had a coughing fit and passed out."  
Hatori asked, "Do you know which hospital?"  
"It's probably in America. She's American," Kyo said.  
Hatori nodded and got to work.  
I felt really bad for her. I know how it is to not be able to breath well, but I've never passed out.  
  
((Sarah's Point of View))  
  
I slowly regained consciousness. My eyes fluttered open to find myself face to face to a man. I screamed. He quickly got away and rubbed his ears, "You are definitely loud enough."  
I calmed down, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Hatori Sohma. I'm a doctor."  
"Doctor? Good. I used to have this sickness, but then I thought it went away, but it came back," I managed to say in one breath.  
"You seem fine now," he said.  
I stood up, "Thank you for all of your help. I'm fine now."  
"Just try not to do too much. If you need anything else, they know where I live," Hatori said, and then he turned his attention on the others, "So, how did you meet her?"  
Kyo said, "I found her drowning in the ocean yesterday."  
Shigure added, "She somehow got here from America."  
Yuki said, "She spent the night."  
Tohru said, "She knows about the curse."  
The last statement caught Hatori off guard, "WHAT?"  
I smiled, "It's true, but I won't tell a soul, promise!"  
"We can't know that's true," Hatori said, walking toward me.  
Tohru seemed to know what he was up to and put herself between the two of us, "You can't take her memory! I know she won't tell."  
He tried to shove Tohru to the side, but they ended up hugging. There was a bright light and Tohru was holding a sea horse. I asked, "Is there a sea horse in the zodiac?"  
"I was born in the year of the dragon," the fish said.  
"According to the zodiac, we're supposed to get along, then," I said.  
There was another light and Hatori was standing there, naked. Everyone looked away. After he got dressed, he said, "Sarah, I am going to take away your memories of the Sohmas."  
"How can you do that?"  
"I just can."  
He walked toward me, and I walked away. Finally, he had me against the wall. I like my memories, really, I do. I also like being an Animorph. That's it! Leopard beats dragon, I hope. I morphed leopard. He stared at me. I growled and knocked the doctor to the ground. Apparently, I don't cause them to transform when I'm morphed.  
He was lying on the ground, his face two inches away from my teeth, which were bared and growling at him. I said in thought-speak, Trust me. You don't want to mess with me, Hatori.  
Tohru ran to me, "Hatori isn't your enemy. You shouldn't be using your powers to hurt him!"  
He's trying to hurt me!  
"He doesn't have a choice. You do."  
I choose to keep my memories.  
Our argument had given Hatori the chance to get out from under me. He was trying to make a run for it when I lunged to stop him. I got his left leg wedged between my upper and lower teeth. The flesh broke and blood spewed everywhere. His bones broke. Then, I decided to stop. I morphed human.  
He was holding his leg in agony, staring at me. I ran into the kitchen and rinsed my mouth out. Blood tastes nasty! When I returned, Tohru had given him a splint to hold he leg until a cast could be made. I said, "I'm sorry. I hope it's a clean break."  
"How can you be sorry? You just mauled me!"  
"It's not like I killed you or anything."  
Kyo said, "I think I know why you said you like leopards..."  
I chuckled, "My favorite morph is the leopard. As you can see, I could have easily killed our poor doctor. I was holding back just now."  
"That is what you call holding back?"  
"Yeah, I was. Do you realize how many people I've killed?"  
Tohru said, "None. You haven't been in any battles yet."  
I stuck my tongue out at her, "Stupid Chi, why'd you have to tell. Don't you have some dog to worship or something?"  
"Okay!" she said, hugging Shigure, "DOGGY!"  
Shigure wasn't sure if he should be happy or freaked out. I chuckled and then turned my attention back to Hatori, "May I please keep my memory?"  
"If you can convince Akito to let you."  
"Who?"  
"He is the head of our family. You don't want to get on his bad side," Yuki said.  
"Everyone is on his bad side."  
"Okay, so if I can convince him to let me keep my memories of you guys, you won't take them from me?"  
"Yeah, that's how it is," Hatori said.  
"Let's go!"


	3. A Chapter Where Sarah Meets Akito

To Run Before You Walk

By

Dragondolphin1990  
  
Chapter 3-The kill...  
  
Disclaimer-I still don't own them.  
  
So, I spend my life in a hospital on the verge of death. Fun life, right? I met the Animorphs and gained the ability to morph. I thought my illness was gone. Think again. I ended up in America after being saved by Kyo Sohma. The Sohmas are cursed. Tohru Honda is a Chi. I had one of my breathing problems, so they got Hatori to be my doctor. He knows that I know about the curse and he wants to take away my memories. They're mine, so I can decide what to do with them! I want to keep my thoughts! Now, if I can convince this Akito person that I am trustworthy, Hatori won't take my memory.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked, trying to be annoying.  
"Actually, we are," Hatori replied.  
"Really? That's cool," I said.  
We walked in silence to a room. This room sent chills down my spine from just looking at the door. I took a deep breath and entered. There was a man sitting by the window, holding a bird on his finger. It flew off as I entered. The man looked at me, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Sarah..."  
Hatori entered, "She has found out about the curse."  
Akito looked at me, "Then take away her memories. Why did you have to disrupt me with this?"  
Hatori said, "She... broke my leg."  
Akito laughed, "You're weak, Hatori."  
I said, "No, he isn't. I bit he leg and the bone crumbled."  
"You broke his leg with your teeth?"  
I smiled innocently. Hatori said, "She became a lion!"  
"Leopard," I corrected, "Leopards and lions are very different."  
Akito said, "Let me get this straight. You found out about the curse and Hatori tried to take your memories so you became a leopard and bit his leg?"  
"Basically," I said.  
Then, the phone rang. Hatori answered it, "Hello."  
"Is Sarah there?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Put her on."  
Hatori said, "It's for... Sarah."  
I went to the phone, "Hello."  
"Hello, Sarah."  
"Erik! How are you?"  
"I'm fine, but that's not why I'm calling. You're safety is important. Akito would kill you with his own two hands if he got the chance. You have to get out of there."  
"Look, I'm glad you care, but I can take care of myself."  
I slammed the phone down. I said to no one in general, "Tohru is so dead!"  
"Why?" Akito asked.  
"She told Erik where I would be!"  
"Who's he? An ex?" Hatori asked.  
"As if! I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life."  
Akito said, "Give me one good reason why you should leave here with your memories intact?"  
"That," I said, pointing to the bear that had just burst into the room.  
Akito ran to the other side of the room and hid behind Hatori, "Why are wild animals breaking into my house?"  
It started to walk toward us. I morphed leopard. Before the morph was complete, the bear started to attack me. My half formed claws swatted at its eyes. I finished morphing and we were locked in a battle. I used my superior human intellect to defeat the creature swiftly. When it lay dead, I morphed human and kicked the carcass. I said, "I have a good reason to keep my memories. I just saved your butts."  
Akito stopped cowering behind Hatori and walked up to me, his hand extended. I was skeptical of weather he wanted to shake my hand or try to hurt me. He ended up hugging me. I pushed him away, "What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer. Instead, the head of the house said, "You may keep your memories. Just don't tell anyone about us and... get rid of that beast."  
I dragged the bear carcass out of the room and down the hall. Hatori followed at a save distance. We got outside and we ran into a little boy. I let go of the bear, "Would you move out of the way. I need to dispose of this."  
"Is that a bear?"  
"It was."  
"What did you do to it?"  
"I mauled it."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Sarah."  
"That's a funny name! I'm Momiji!"  
"Mo...mi...ji..."  
Hatori said, "Momiji, I can see you want to hug her. Go ahead."  
Momiji hugged me and I found myself next to a rabbit. The rabbit said, "Sarah gave Momiji a hug!"  
Another boy appeared, "Put a sock in it, rabbit."  
"WAH! Haru's being mean!"  
I watched as a mad boy with black and white hair chased a rabbit. Hatori said, "We should get away now. Hatsaharu just turned black."  
I grabbed the carcass and began dragging it further. After a while, I bumped into another man, erm... monkey. It said, "I am SO sorry! Please forgive me! No, I don't deserve your forgiveness!"  
It ran away, taking its clothes with it. Hatori said, "That's Ritsu."  
I continued dragging my kill. I passed a boy and a girl, Hiro, the sheep, and Kisa, the tiger. Then, there was the snake, Ayame. Ayame just happens to be Yuki's older brother. Then, a girl ran by, "Kyo, where are you, my love?"  
Hatori told me that she is Kagura. I counted on my fingers, "Um... that's... eleven cursed people... so one more?"  
"Two," Hatori corrected, "The cat is not in the Zodiac, but Kyo is cursed as it, anyway."  
"Oh," I said.  
Hatori asked, "Do you know what you are?"  
I thought, "Um... I figured this out already... wait a minute... Tiger!"  
"I see," he said.  
We were finally outside. There was a big trash can and I lifted the bear, which was luckily small for a bear, probably not much more than a cub, into the trash. I laughed, "Dragging it all the way to the trash was harder than killing it."  
Hatori drove me back to Shigure's house. I entered and they all said, "You're alive!"  
I laughed, "Did you think that I'd get killed by a bear? As if!"  
Shigure asked, "What does a bear have to do with anything?"  
Hatori said, "When she met Akito, a bear burst into his room."  
I said, "It's hard to drag a bear to the trashcan!"  
Tohru asked, "Did Erik get a hold of you?"  
"Yeah, I hung up on him, though."  
  
A/N-Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. ((insert Ritsu apologizing)) Luckily, the next chapter should be really good. Another plus is that I don't have writer's block... yet.


	4. A Chapter Where Nothing Important Happen...

To Run Before You Walk

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 4-A Boring Chapter Where Nothing Important Happens

Disclaimer-I still don't own them, so stop asking!

First, I get sick. Then, I go to the hospital. After that, my parents die. Next, I become an Animorph. Then, I go to Japan. Finally, I meet Akito.

Let's just say that my life isn't that normal.

Tohru sighed, "Well, as long as you're alive..."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're starting to get on my nerves."

"You have nerves?"

She laughed. Yuki and Shigure exchanged glances that said they're crazy. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Hatori had left. Shigure finally asked what was on his mind, "What happened earlier?"

"You mean the incident with Hatori? Well..."

Tohru said, "You might as well tell them."

"But what if they..."

"They aren't controllers, trust me."

"If you say so... Well, you see, I have the power to become any animal I touch."

"You've touched a leopard?" Yuki asked.

"Yup!"

Shigure said, "I still don't get it."

I paused, "You want me to spell it out for you? The world is being enslaved by an alien race. My friends and I have alien technology that allows us to destroy the Yeerks. Yeerks are the evil aliens."

That got blank stares from Yuki and Shigure. I said, "I don't only become a leopard. It's just my battle morph. I also become a cat, an eagle, a dolphin, and a fly."

"Who would want to become a fly?" Shigure asked.

Yuki asked, "Who would want to become a cat?"

I said, "Flies are good for spying, if you can get over the urge to eat garbage. Yuck! Cats are good to just roam the streets in. They are also very graceful."

Yuki added, "And stupid."

Shigure said, "You should be a dog! Dogs are the best!"

Kyo had appeared in the doorway, "You speak pretty highly of us. Cats, I mean... You aren't half bad."

"Cat's minds are fairly simple, though. That's why it's an easy morph."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"Neither. It's just the way things are."

He left, "I'm going to the roof."

Tohru went to the kitchen, "I'll prepare dinner now."

I was alone with Shigure and Yuki. I asked them, "Is Akito really as bad as you guys made him sound? He just seemed like a scaredy cat to me."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

I wasn't paying attention to them. I was just thinking out loud, "Or maybe it was just the bear that made him scared. Most people are creeped out by wild animals. Animals are nothing, though. Humans are the ones you should look out for. We can wield weapons and have greater thinking capabilities. We can make plans. Yet, we are still powered by greed and ambition. That's the problem."

"That's deep," Shigure said.

Yuki nodded in agreement. I looked down at the floor, "It's just what I've learned over the years. If more people realized that, the world would be better. I'm not saying we should get rid of wars or anything. All humans have the need for violence every once in a while. If not, we'll forget about the consequences. But there is too much violence going on now, too many battles."

"Battles?" Yuki asked.

"The Yeerks. They create reasons for us to fight them. Many innocent people die and..." I trailed off.

They didn't say anything. I went up to Tohru's room and sat on her bed, thinking.

((Flashback))

"Sarah, there you are. Where have you been?" he asked.

I smiled, "Hello to you, too. I've been around."

"Around?"

"You know, to places. Nowhere in particular."

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

"You want to go to the movies or something?"

"Sure!"

We walked off, headed toward the dollar theater, where Lord of the Rings is still playing. It was a long movie, which we've seen hundreds off times. I fell asleep after the big fight scene. My head rested on his shoulder. His arm rapped around me.

((Another Flashback))

"Now that we're all here, we should decide our next move," Jake said.

I tried not to look at Ax. His Andalite body freaks me out a little. Instead, I found myself staring up at Tobias, who was perched up high, acting as lookout. I didn't listen to what Jake was telling us. My eyes drifted to Cassie then Rachel and finally on Marco. They all seemed to listen intently to Jake, occasionally adding their own remarks. My chin rested on my hand as I daydreamed off things.

((Another Flashback))

We were in the heat off battle. My left arm was bleeding horribly from a wound inflicted by a Hork-Bajir. After the battle, I passed out. When I awoke, Marco was screaming at me, "Morph out, morph out!"

I morphed. It seemed slower than normal. When I was human, I asked, "How long was I morphed?"

Ax said, 1 hour, 52 minutes, and 36 seconds of your time. 

Jake corrected him, "It's all of our time."

Yes, Prince Jake. 

Jake rolled his eyes. I freaked out, "I was almost stuck like that?"

"Almost," Rachel said.

"That would have been bad," Cassie frowned.

Tobias said, It's not that bad! 

((End Flashbacks))

I sighed. It seemed like only yesterday that I was still with them all, that I was with him. I used to think that he was the one, but now I'm not so sure. I whispered, "Marco?"

Yuki just happened to be walking by, "Polo?"

I chuckled, "No, Marco is a guy I knew."

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?"

"NO! He's jut a friend! Like Jake and Tobias and Ax and you and Shigure and Kyo!"

"I'm not sure who most of those people are, but..."

We were quiet for a while. He said, "Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to tell you that Tohru's finished dinner."

We went downstairs to eat. Tohru and I avoided speaking to each other the entire time. She clearly had something on her mind though, but what? After diner, I mumbled a quick thanks to Tohru and quickly left. I walked to Tohru's room, where I was staying, and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. First, my mind wandered to the Animorphs, then to Marco, then the Sohma's, and finally to Akito.

Akito, a man that I met once, a man that I saved the life of. He's the head of the Sohma family and he's also pretty young. And, easily scared by bears. Most people are. He seems pretty nice. What am I thinking? I just met the man.

Before long, I had fallen asleep. My dreams were pretty normal, Andalites, blood, Taxxons, violence, Hork-Bajir, death, and... Akito? That's strange.

A/N-Um... I'll just end it here... Slight writer's block... I promise to add more, though... eventually. This chapter is dedicated to Crystal56, who gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Everyone, go read his/hers/its stories right now!


	5. A Chapter Where The Author Decides the S...

To Run Before You Walk

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 5-A Chapter Where The Author Decides the Story Will End Soon

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket or Animorphs. If you own either one, please make more! 54 books aren't enough Animorphs, and 4 DVDs aren't enough Fruits Basket!

A/N- Thought Speak thingies aren't working so Thought Speak will be like /this/.If you read the chapter title, you would know that I decided to end to story soon. I'm guessing it'll be about two more chapters. And I decided on a pairing. By the end of the chapter, it should be obvious. This chapter is dedicated to Crystal56 because he/she/it is the only person to review my story. hugs Crystal56 You're so great!

My life up until now? Um... First, my parents die and I'm hospitalized. Then, I become an Animorph. Later, I end up in Japan. Not that long ago, I realized that I don't like Marco as much as I thought I did. He's funny and all, but not what I'm looking for in a man.

I woke up around 5:30 am. Then, I helped Tohru make breakfast and watched the sunrise. After breakfast, which was uneventful, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki went to school, leaving me alone with Shigure. He was busy writing a novel. I guess he's an author, cool. I glanced over his shoulder to discover he was on page 84.

Someone was knocking on the door, so I went to get it. There was some girl, who immediately barged in, heading straight towards Shigure. She screeched, "Shigure Sohma, I hope you have the first 200 pages written! If not..."

Then, a chase ensued throughout the house. Eventually, she had locked Shigure in his room with nothing but a pad of paper and a pen. She spent the rest of her time pacing in front of the door.

I quickly got bored of watching her. Walking into Tohru's room and opening the window, I morphed eagle. Picking up a brisk wind, I flew off. It was about lunchtime, so I headed to the nearby school to find Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, among others, eating lunch. I perched on a tree not too far from them, /Hey, guys!/

Yuki and Kyo jumped, startled. Tohru looked toward me, "Hello!"

I hoped unto the table they were eating at, /How do I look?/

"Don't you know cats eat birds?" Kyo asked?

I ignored him and flew off. A few minutes later, I arrived somewhere I recognized. _This is where Akito lives!_

With my heightened bird sight, I noticed him leaning out of a window with a bird on his fingertip. I glided lazily over to where he was. I screeched at the other bird, causing it to fly away.

"Why did you do that, you dumb bird?"

/Watch who you call dumb,/ I replied.

His eyes narrowed, "Just who-or what- are you?"

/My name's Sarah. Remember me, we met not too long ago./

"The girl who fought the bear as a leopard... Why are you a hawk now?"

/Eagle, I corrected, /It's 'cause I become whatever I want... What time is it?/

"What?"

/Tell me the time!/

He glanced at his watch, "Um... almost 2, why?"

/That sucks,/ I said, /I'll be right back./

I flew off a little ways and morphed human. Those two hours just flew by. I walked back to where Akito was sitting. "Hey!" I greeted him, "How're you? No more wild animals, I hope."

"So you're human again..."

"Yup!"

"How do you do that?"

"Become animals? It's easy. I just envision becoming the animal and I do. All I need to do is get their DNA first, by touching them."

He blinked a few times, "Riiiiiight."

We didn't say anything for a little while. Then he disappeared back into his room, leaving me outside. I was about to walk away, when he returned outside, "Come in, why don't you. It's a nuisance talking through a window."

He led me, by the hand, to his room. Anyone we passed stopped and stared at us-at me. When we got to his room, I said, "It isn't as intimidating as last time."

"Well, we don't always have bears running free."

"Yeah, about that," I said, "I heard on the news that the zoo lost one of their bear cubs. I bet it was the same one."

"So, why did you come here anyway?"

"We didn't get to talk when we first met, with the bear and all."

"No one comes to visit me on their own free will. What makes you so special?"

"I just am, I guess I just wanted to come see your, or something. I don't go to school here so don't really have anything to do. Talking about school, Tohru and everyone should be getting out soon. I'd better go back to Shigure's before they get there."

"Would you like Hatori to give you a ride?"

"Nah, flying's so much faster any day."

I walked to the window and started morphing. Akito interrupted, "If you ever, you know, want to come back and talk, you're welcome to come."

/Thanks,/ I replied as my mouth became a beak.

I flew back to Shigure's house just before he was let out of his room. No one had even realized I was gone. Shortly afterward, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo returned home. I acted like nothing had happened.


End file.
